


Obsessions

by NoelleLilacNotte



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Violence, Obsessive thoughts, Yandere character, slightly unhealthy relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleLilacNotte/pseuds/NoelleLilacNotte
Summary: Loki thinks about love and what he’s feeling.





	Obsessions

It didn’t start out like this. He hadn’t even given you a second thought at first. But now? Now you consumed his every thought. He wonders why you stuck around, why you bothered trying to be nice to him. You weren’t going to gain anything from it, and he certainly didn’t return the favor. But you persisted. Every day, smiling and trying to be kind. You INSISTED on helping him, and he was only complying somewhat for the sake of getting it to stop. At least, that’s how it was at first. He got used to it, eventually. The smiling, the cheerful acceptance, the invitations, the offers of food, of friendship. He will admit, he was trying to run you away in the beginning. He thought he didn’t want your kindness. Not anymore. The days you aren’t around kill him. You’re still here with him, and he clings to that fact like a lifeline. Nothing else on this planet matters, he decides. Nothing at all. Just you. It was always just going to be you.


End file.
